Every Word She Spoke
by Creative.Heroin118
Summary: Renee comes to Forks with a smile and great hopes a fantastic weekend with Bella, but leaves with more emotional baggage. R&R!   Rated T for safety.
1. Every Word She Spoke

**Authors's note: This story was written by Creative.Lannah and Edwardmyheroin118. It was a joined effort and we stayed up for like 3 1/2 hours writing it. Thanks for reading...! We expect reviews:)**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and we had no part in the creation of any of them...sadly...**

**Every Word She Spoke**

**Renee's POV**

"Mom you really don't have to come all the way out here just to see me for 2 days!" Came my daughters irritated voice.

"Oh, but honey, I want to. Phil has been traveling around a lot more than usual and it gets lonely sitting in the house all by myself. Besides, you know that I miss you like crazy!"

"Alright mom, you're completely welcome to come up whenever you want. You know you're always wecome!" I could tell that Bella was in a rush to get me off the phone. She was probably with Edward. I mean I couldn't blame her for wanting to talk to her gorgeous boyfriend as apposed to her old dried out mother... Wait!... What was I saying? I'm young. I'm hip! I'm a cool mom. Why didn't she want to talk to me? "Ok, mom. I have to go! I'm really busy right now!" I sighed. Bella was always a terrible liar.

"Ok honey. If you must go. I'll see you tomorrow. My plane gets in around 7:30pm. I should be at Charlie's around 8:00 depending on traffic."

"Mom. You've lived here before. You know that there is NEVER any traffic in Forks."

"Well. It's just been a long time, Bells. I thought that maybe the town had grown or something.."

"No mom. It's just as small as it's always been."

"Ok Bells. Just checking. I'll let you get back to Edward, now. Bye honey!"

"Thanks mom! Bye." And she hung up. She hung up on _me_. Her own mother. What is the world coming to!? Mother's get no respect these days!

**-6:00 pm the next evening-**

Oh, Bella is going to be so suprised when she finds out that I got moved to an earlier flight! I was driving down that street. That street that I thought I'd never drive down again, to the house that I told myself I would never return to.

**Charlie's POV**

I groaned. The game was over. No more entertainment for the night. Just a sink full of dirty dishes that I had been procrastinating against doing for the past hour. Might as well do them now. I heard a car coming down the street which was unusual because I knew the neighbors were already in for the night and the car was going much to slowly to be Edward's. _Damn Volvo.._ My curiousity only heightened when the car pulled into my driveway. I peered out the front window and saw an unfamiliar rental car. I waited for a moment before the driver's door opened and there she was. The beautiful brown haired goddess from my dreams. My Renee. I stood there in shock while she made her way up my porch to my front door and when she knocked I had to pick up the pieces of my melted heart. I tripped over my own shoes even though I only had two or so feet to get to the door.

I opened the door for my sparkling angel, her brown hair flowing in the gentle summer breeze. She was Gorgeous! I just couldn't get over the fact that she was here, on my doorstep. She was wearing a brown, flowered sundress that was slightly wrinkled from her long flight. Once I collected my train of thought I finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes wrinkled in confusion, before it finally dawned on her.

"Oh, Bella didn't tell you? I'm here to visit her for the weekend while Phil is doing some extra traveling." I nodded in understanding, although I was slightly disappointed that she wasn't here for me. Not that I expected her to be, but it was a nice thought.

"Well Bella isn't here at the moment. She's with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. But you're welcome to come in and wait for her," I shrugged, "If you want..." She nodded slowly. I opened the door wider and moved slightly to the side so she could pass through. This was the first time in fifteen years that she'd set foot in my house. As she passed I could smell her purfume. It smelled of sunflowers and rain. A great combination if you ask me. It suited her well.

"Wow, this place looks exactly the same. A few updated pictures of Bella but other than that, it hasn't changed. You never really were that open to change, were you Charlie?" I shook my head. No reason to start an arguement over a true statement. I followed her with my eyes as she gracefully made her way towards me. God, how was this woman this perfect? "You haven't changed either, Charlie." Her hand grazed the sleeve of my t-shirt. "You wear your hair the same way, even though there's less of it." She giggled. It was like music to my ears. She ran her fingers lightly through the back of my hair as she circled me slowly and I shivered. I hope it wasn't that noticable. She emmited another giggle. I guess she noticed.. "I really have missed you, Charlie. Did you ever miss me?" She sounded so innocent. So sincere. She truly wanted to know, so I gave her the truth.

"Not a second goes by that I don't miss you like crazy, Renee. My heart is so tired of playing these games, like we did when we were teenagers. Before Bella, the divorce, Phil, everything. You remember, right?" My voice sounded foreign in my own mouth. I usually don't use these sentimental tones, but I couldn't help myself. I've always slipped up around her. She's my weakness.

"Yes, Charlie." Her voice came out in a whisper as a lone tear slid down her porclein cheek. "I remember." She looked so sad and helpless. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms, one more time, and before I knew what had happened, my arms were around her. I had been waiting fifteen years for this moment, and now it was finally here. She was so beautiful, even while crying. I couldn't help myself. I leaned down and kissed her soft lips. I kissed away the pain, hers and mine. I kissed away the sadness and I kissed away the tears. Before I knew it, she responded with a kiss in return. I don't know what came over us then. Our moment of weakness. The moment of truth. We were moving now, towards the stairs to be more specific.

**-7:45 pm-**

She was in my arms once again. In my bed, where she always used to be. It was the same mattress, same pillows, same room, same everything. Except for _we_ weren't the same people anymore. I looked over at the night stand to see her wedding ring. A wave of grief overcame me as I realized that that wasn't the wedding ring that _I_ had given her. That sent a bracing reality check my way. We weren't kids anymore.

"Renee." I said as I gently shook her awake. "Wake up." She groaned and crinkled her nose before swatting my hand away.

"Phil, leave me alone. I want to sleep." That name killed me. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again to address her a little harshly this time.

"Renee. Wake up now. Bella's going to be home any minute!" She practically leaped from the bed and immediately started grabbing for her clothes. I leaned back against the head board and watched her. She was like an entrancing butterfly, but she wasn't _my_ entrancing butterfly.

"I thought you were the one that said we had to get up!" I sighed before moving off of the bed.

"You're right. Sorry." I mumbled. I was not in the mood for discussion. I collected my clothes and hurridly put them on before returning to my dish duty. Renee was trying to fix the knot of hair on top of her head. I chuckled to myself. She wouldn't get very far with that. I had done a number on her hair. I smiled to myself. I had always done a number on her hair. I chuckled again, but stopped short when I heard a car speeding down the street. This was deffinately Edward. I spun around to look at Renee.

"Renee. Go get in the shower, now." She peered at me through the mirror with a confused expression.

"But, why?"

"Bella is here and you don't have enough time to get yourself in order. I will just tell her that you wanted to relax after your long flight." She nodded.

"Ok. Great plan!" She continued to stand there. I groaned.

"Renee! Get in the damn shower already! They're in the driveway!" She looked disgusted.

"Don't you dare boss me around, let alone swear at me!" I heard the front door open and I quickly pushed Renee up the stairs and into the bathroom. Before I shut the bathroom door I heard her mumble, "Men. Why do they always have to be so pushy?" I chuckled and raced down the stairs to meet Bella in the living room.

"Hey, dad! Is mom here, yet?"

"Yeah. Uhm. She's in the shower. She felt gross from her flight." Bella nodded. She didn't suspect a thing. Just then, Renee came down the stairs, her hair wrapped in a towel. She was using Bella's bathrobe.

"Mom!" Bella exclaimed. There was a blur of color as Bella raced past me to hug her mom, almost knocking me over in the process. I stood there awkwardly before adding,

"Well. I'm going to go to bed. You girls have a good night and I will see you in the morning."

"Oh Charlie. Just in case you aren't up before we leave, Bella and I are going on a big shopping excursion in Port Angeles tomorrow but we'll be back as soon as we've properly maxed out my credit cards." They both giggled. They sounded so similar, it was almost eerie. I nodded and continued up the stairs to my room to lay in the bed that I'd just got out of with the love of my life. Sad...

**-Next morning-**

I was sitting on the couch when they left. They had coordinated their outfits and they looked more like sisters than mother and daughter.

**-That Night-**

They rolled in around midnight but I pretended to be asleep on the couch as they passed me with their mountain of new merchandise. _Honestly, I will never understand women. _I rolled my eyes behind my closed eyelids.

**-Morning of Renee's departure-**

"Mom, do you really have to go?" Bella whined, as she'd been whining all morning. Her mother nodded and blinked away her tears as she continued to pack. Bella groaned and threw herself across her bed saying, "I don't want you to go! I am 18 years old and I want my mommy!" She sounded like a five year old but I don't think she cared. I didn't want her to go either, but I was more discreet about my feelings towards the subject. Actually, I was discreet about anything that had to do with Renee. I carried her bags down the stairs and started for her rental car with the girls following close behind. Bella stopped mid-lawn to ask, "Mom did you remember to get your curling iron out the bathroom?"

Renee shook her head, "Oh darn, I just knew I'd forgotten something!"

"Don't worry mom, I'll get it for you." Bella called already running back towards the house. Renee popped the trunk and I set the bags inside before turning towards her.

"We really aren't going to talk at all about what happened before you leave?" I asked with the utmost seriousness. A pained look graced her face.

"There's nothing to discuss Charlie! It was a mistake and now lucky for you and me I'll go back to Florida and we won't have to pay for it. It didn't mean anything. We just need to let it go Charlie." A part of me died with every word she spoke. It had a striking resemblence to the last time she left except that she's not taking Bella with her. That I was thankful for, but of course it didn't mean anything... To her... Bella came out with the curling iron and I hid my face from her before she caught the pain on my face. There was a long tearful goodbye and Bella walked back into the house.

"Hey dad, are you coming?" Bella's voice called from the house.

"Yea Bells, I'll be there in a minute." I watched as she drove off of my street and out of my life... Again...


	2. Every Word He Thought

**Author's Note: We, Creative.Lannah and EdwardMyHeroin118 wrote this together. **

**Every Word She Spoke part 2**: **Every Word He Thought**

**-Edward's POV- On the way back to Charlie's- 7:45 pm-**

"Edward! You seriously have no idea how bad I want to see my mom! Drive faster! Why are you driving so slow? You never drive slow." I sighed and gave my head a little shake. I knew I was driving slow. And she would be thanking me if she knew what I could hear.. Let me tell you, she wouldn't want to know. It was Charlie. In bed. He looked sick at first, then his thoughts trailed off into something else. Renee. Bella's mother. He was thinking about how beautiful she was as she picked up her clothes off his bedroom floor. Bella would be devistated. She loved Phil, and she had to much respect for her mom. Seeing that would only screw her up.

We pulled up into her driveway, and she started to get out of the car, but I grabbed her hand lovingly. I gently pulled her back in the car. I leaned over and placed my lips on hers in a light kiss. I strung out a little while and she misread it as my wanting to deepen the kiss. That made my job ultimately harder. She finally finished kissing me and pulled back. She was trying to get out of the car again. I pulled her in again, I could see Charlies thoughts and apparently they were fighting over Renee's need to take a shower.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked desperately trying to keep her from going inside the house.

"I'm going to school, like I always go to school on weekdays. Why?" she looked confused, with good reason.

"Oh well of course you are, would you like a ride to school and back tomorrow?" She looked at me as though I'd lost my mind.

"You mean like I always do?" Her confusion proceeded to grow.

"Well yea thats exactly what I meant... I think I might bring Rose's BMW to school tomorrow. What are your thoughts on that subject?" She shook her head

"Well Rose would kill you but I mean you could try if you really wanted to... Whats wrong with just driving the Volvo?" I pretended to ponder the thought for a moment.

"You know what Bella? Your right. I'll take the Volvo. Thats what I'll do! Thanks for your opinion!" She chuckled a little.

"Ok well you're getting a little on the weird side so I'll just go. I'll see you later. Your a tad crazy but I still love you!" I nodded my head in acceptance. She was half way up the stairs, all systems go.

"Goodnight my angel." I whispered to her as she exited the car. She went up to the front door and was met by Charlie. He didn't know it but I had just saved him from certain humilation in front of his eighteen year old daughter! He should be thanking me not shooting me dirty looks! Oh well, screw him then. I drove home quickly to escape his twisted glares and his twisted fantasies. I got enough of that just living with Rosalie and Emmett.


End file.
